


Nothing Sweeter

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'comb' challenge at <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a>; follow-up to <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/92091.html"><b>Repaying a Debt</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'comb' challenge at [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/); follow-up to [**Repaying a Debt**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/92091.html).

The jar was on the table when Beregond returned home.

"It's from Lady Éowyn," Bergil exclaimed, handing his father the note. "From the first harvest."

Beregond read:

_A small reminder of home in thanks for your loyal service._

Had he told anyone of the joy he'd had working for his grandfather, a successful beekeeper when Beregond was young? He couldn't recall, and yet, here was a gift tailor-made for him.

He opened the jar, a broad smile transforming his face. Within moments he and his son were chewing two chunks of the honeycomb, the room filled with a blissful silence.


End file.
